


A Little Bit of Family Time

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Chesnaught TF series. Spinoff of the Pokeumans series.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pokeumans](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/623686) by pokemonmanic3595. 



"Alright, class, time to pull out your workbooks."

  
"Yes, Ms. Bridge," the zombie-like class responded. I got out my science textbook, but not before taking a good look at the clock. "Dang, still 2:50," I heard. "What do you expect, it's been like that for the past, like, millennium," I mutter back. "Got that right," he quietly says back.

  
"Mr. Kerland?" Ms. Bridge growls. "Ma'am?" I ask. "Were you talking, again?" she asks, looking at me with her terrifying stare. "No ma'am," I lie. "Good," I hear her speak under her breath. After a few minutes, the bell rings. "Alright, class, what you haven't done WILL be due for homework by tomorrow!" she yells to all the students leaving the classroom. I waited for the classroom to clear out, then start packing up for my stuff into the backpack. My friend does the same. We leave out into the almost deserted hallway. "Come on," my friend says, "We're gonna be late for our parents!"

  
"Yeah, about that," I say. My friend then asks, "What did you do now?" "Let's go to the bathroom, Daniel," I say. We head into the public bath. I check if anybody's in the stalls or at the sinks. Nobody. I go over to the doors and lock them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing, man?" he asks. I look at him, "Something very important," I say and add, "And VERY top-secret, too."

  
"Come on, it can't be THAT important." I replied, "Oh, yes, it very much is." He sighs, "Just show it to me, my parents are gonna be here any minute now."

  
I pulled up my sleeve. "What in the!?!" my friend shouts before I cover his mouth. "Keep it down!" I whisper to him, "We don't want any more trouble than we already have!" I uncover his mouth. "HOW-er-how is this possible?!" he says to me. "Does it look like I know?" I whisper. He stares at my arm. "Just, please, don't tell anyone about this, please," I say. "Trust me, I won't," he says. I then look up and say, "We should be getting to our parents now." "Great idea," he sarcastically comments.

  
I get out of my parent's car and enter through my front door as my mom tries to pull into the garage. I unload my stuff, take out my science textbook, go upstairs to my room, and start working on my homework. I kept getting more and more frustrated with it. "When am I ever going to need to know what both silver and sulfur make?" After the thought had crossed my mind that I had just thrown my book half-way across the room, I sighed and stared at my arm. 'Could this new, whatever it is, be affecting my brain?' I ponder when I then think that I haven't even touched this, thing that was overtaking my arm.

  
I touched it, but it felt the same as my old skin, only considerably whiter and had 2 black, horizontal marks on the bottom of my arm. It had actually grown while I wasn't looking too, because it grew 2 vertical black lines on both sides of my arms, stopping the other horizontal black lines. "Huh, weird," I said. "What's weird?" I heard.

  
I perk up, grab my textbook, and pull up my long-sleeve to cover my arm. I look up, and I find my mom walking right into my room. "Working on homework?" she asked. "I guess you could say that," I reply. "I just heard a book being hit against the floor, and I came to check on you." I answer, "I'm fine; Just having some difficulties."

  
"Alright, just making sure everything's okay up for you," she replied. "Everything's good," I mutter to her. She leaves, and I pick back up my textbook, and begin working again.

  
It was 5:00 by the time I was finished, and I neared the front door before saying, "Alright, I'm heading out to the park!" "Make sure to be back before 6:00!" my father says. "I've got my phone, I'll be fine!" I say. I open the door, go outside, and close it. I run all the way to the park. " 'Ey David, over here!" I turn and find my group through the crowd. I lead to them and meet up with them. "You ready?" one of my buds asks. "What do you think?" I reply. "Well then," he responds.

  
We all group up and start walking to Daniel's home. "Alright, once we get in, we have to stay quiet, okay?" "Okay," we all heavily answer. The door opens and we find Ms. Forhin. "Hi, Ms. Forhin," we all say. "Hello," she says while smiling, "You know the rules by now, so I shouldn't have to tell you people." "Yes, Ms. Forhin," we all say, almost as if we were zombies. We go upstairs to Daniel's room. "Alright, who's gonna go first?" "Me," Jordan and me say. Daniel plugs in Super Smash Bros. Melee and turns on the Gamecube. "You're going down!" he says to me. "I feel sorry for how confused you obviously are, Jordan," I comeback. "Feeling's mutual," he says, grinning at me. I squint at him, giving him my best "serious" face. I select my best and favorite Melee character: Mewtwo. He selects Link. "Watch out," he sneers. I chuckle, "That's what you should be doing."

  
I turn out to be the winner of almost every round. And now, it's the Finals in our little tournament: Me vs Daniel. I, of course, select Mewtwo. He selects Dr. Mario. He selects Random as the stage. I immediately notice this stage as Green Green Lands. I start by giving him 15%. I keep hitting him, and he hits me every time I hit him, just like a pendulum. I push him off. After a few times of this, I feel weird. I start being unable to press all the buttons that I am normally able to push. 'The heck?' I wonder. He starts owning me now, with my sudden disorder. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Time!" we hear. I stare at the screen, hoping I still beat him even with the sudden gain of his points. "Dr. Mario!" the television said. "The heck," I yell, "I was jipped!" "What do you mea-" he says before he stares in disbelief at my arm. I look down, and I see something definitely NOT normal.

  
I saw three brown claws instead of a hand. "The hell..." I hear. I look up to everybody. They all stare in shock at me. I start sweating. What am I suppose to do now, tell them this isn't what it looks like? I say, "Uh," and one of my friends says, "You're one of them." That friend then proceeds to pull out a spray can and points it towards me. I burst out the door, run down the stairs, burst out the front door, and speed down toward my house. Perhaps my parents would be able to explain?

  
I run down the street, heading to my parent's house. I soon hit an...invisible wall? "Uh, hello?" I ask. "Hello," I hear a feminine voice. I then see a human appear in an almost Team Rocket-esque suit. "What in the-?!" I say before being hit in the back of my head. I fall down unconscious, but not before hearing, "Ha, we got him too now!"  
I then half-open my eyes, after a few yells and being relieved of having been dragged on the ground. I see a Weavile, a Greninja, and a Camerupt. I overheard, "Is he okay? He should be, they didn't hit him that hard."

  
"What a weird dream I'm having," I mumble before slipping away from reality yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story of mine that's actually out on Sunday?!  
> But in all seriousness of the story, you guys should find out who else has been captured and what Pokeuman he's turning into.


	2. Explanations

I woke in a hospital bed, sweating. What was that dream? It just seemed absolutely bizarre, but it ended in such a cliffhanger I wanted to dream about it more. And why was I even in a hospital bed in an empty room? Did I fall out of bed and break an arm or something?

"Hello, Mr...Kerland?" I hear. I perk up to the front door, which is in front of me. "Y-yes, ma'am?" I ask.

I back up to the back of my bed after I see what steps through. "Oh, right, uh, sorry," says the nurse.

I cock my head slightly sideways, saying, "You're uh, you're-" "Yes, I am indeed a Chansey." "But-but-but how?" I question. She answers, "The headmaster will explain everything."

I get up from the bed. "Ugh, why do I feel so-?" "It's the transformation. Don't worry, it'll be over soon." I yell, "Transformation?!"

She says, "The headmaster will explain everything." "He better..." I say before she opens the door. "Mr. Howls?" she shouts. A Charizard X pops out from underneath the desk, obviously trying to get to something beforehand. She awkwardly states, "We have a new stud-" "Ahh, yes! Mr. Kerland!" Howls interrupts. He points his head to the Chansey. "You may go back to your regular schedule, Nicole." "Yes- sir," she says while bowing, then exits.

He turns his office chair to me. "So, Davidson.." "That would be my name," I sarcastically comment. He chuckles, "Oh, you're exactly like your mother," he mutters. "Well, A) Welcome to the Xome, Ohio and B) Come, take a seat, I have a story to tell," I take one of his office chairs on the opposite side. "Well, I'm very sure you're probably wondering the heck's going on." I nodded, "That would be a reasonable assumption."

"Well, I guess I'll start with the beginning. It all started back before 1,000,000 B.C, which is as I presume you know, before the time of dinosaurs. During that time, there existed Pokemon. Pokemon with a special power. That special power was from a magical, er well, rock. They were able to, from the rock, change from Pokemon to humans. Soon afterward, humans appeared on earth. The humans liked the Pokemon, and decided to co-inside with them, keeping them as pets and the like. But, as the generations moved, the humans became more greedy, and thus started abusing the Pokemon. They all decided that they could take it no longer, and left the humans via a wormhole for good. Except for Mew. Mew was supposed to watch over them, make sure everything turned out okay. Some hundred thousand years later, the Mew shed a single fur. A scientist named Mr. X-" "Mr. X? Seriously?" I said laughing. "Yes," he said, trying to get back to the story, "Mr. X had a cloning machine. It also turns out that Mr. X found that piece of fur. He was interested in the fur, wondering what it could belong to. So, he put the tuft into the cloning machine, and it worked, somewhat."

I ask, "What happened?" He turns to me, as he was explaining the story from his backside. "Er, well, the cloning failed, and it somehow turned Mr. X into a Mewtwo and his assistant, ah I forget. Anyways, after that happened, something very peculiar happened. People from all over the globe started having reports of slowly turning into Pokemon. We have concluded by Pokemon scientists that a special 24th gene resides, and it turns whoever has it into what we call a Pokeuman, which, is a Pokemon that was once a human being. Afterwards, Mr. X had a strange desire to hate everyone that had said gene. He then made a group known as Pokextinction. Their job was to eliminate everyone like you and me. Mew was pleasantly displeased with this, and made a secret organization called the Pokeumans group. We all live in secret underground bases that stretch all across the world. Mew also decided to transform into Satoshiii Tajiri, the maker of the Pokemon franchise. He did this to put awareness of the normal society of the Pokeumans, and the lore is that you can only tell if you're a Pokeuman by if you're a fan of the games." He said, staring off into space and tapping an invisible wall with his index finger.

"Gee, that's great," I say, gritting my teeth, "But can I really get back to my old life? My parents are gonna call the cops if I don't show up sooner or later." Mr. Howls bows his head, "Unfortunately, you can't."

I stare at him before asking, "Why?" He pauses, and says, "A clone was made for you last night. If you go back now, your family will be astounded. You, unfortunately, mustn't leave this place." "Well, what can I do?" I ask. "You can live here. We have classes to help train you to become a member of the PRT." "And what do you mean by, 'You're exactly like your mother?' Is she a Pokeuman too?" He blushes, "Yes, but you still can't tell her. She would be shell-shocked if you did." I sigh, and look down at my paper. "You'll get Gym and Battle Class once you've fully transformed." "Thanks," I say, packing up what I have. "You have Dorm 107, and please, make yourself right at home." "Mr. er, Howls?" I inquire. "Yes?" he asks. " Do you at least know what I'll become?" He cracks a smile at me, "That depends on your favorite. Now go on, you've got people to meet and classes to attend."

I find myself lost trying to go through the hallways, as they're filled with fellow Pokeumans of every variety. I finally reach Dorm 107. "About time," I mumble before opening the door.

I walked into what I assume to be a normal college room dorm, only with more consoles and devices of the sort. There are two in front of a television, playing Project M. They notice me, and turn around and walk over to me. I look around to meet my forever-to-be roommates. "Name's Nicholas," a Manectric walks up. "Davidson," I say, shaking his paw. I turn and see a Froslass. "Elizabeth," she says before giving a handshake. "Hello Elizabeth," I say while giving her another handshake. I see behind them and find someone who I know too well. "Daniel?!?!" I exclaim. "...Yup." "H-how?!" I yell excitedly.

"Well, after that happened when Franklin and the others all chased you last night, I checked on myself in the bathroom mirror. And sure enough, I had started growing red spikes on my backside, and fangs for teeth. Thought I was dreaming, and I guess they found me before they found you. I wanted to check up on you, but they wouldn't let me. Said you'd been through too much in too little time."

"Speaking of which, what are you two going into?" Nicholas steps in. Daniel says, "Well, I think it's obvious enough." I ask, "Ariados?" Daniel nods. Nicholas turns to me, "You?" "Chesnaut," I reply. He looks at me for a second, and then says, "Huh, never would have expected it, but okay." "So, what classes do you have?" Daniel quizzes. "Good question," I say, "Let's see, for 1st, we have Pokeuman History with Mr. Hickory, Science and Technology 2nd with Mrs. Dila, Math 3rd with Ms. Jayqiun, Lunch, of course, Battle Class, which I can't enter right now, and Gym last period. One five-star notebook and pencil are required too."

"Oh right!" Elizabeth says, and soon hands me a notebook and a wooden pencil. "Thanks," I say.

"Well, I guess we go to breakfast, and our classes now," Nicholas says, "We've got pancakes today." "Nice, pancakes!" Daniel shouts. We all eat and have a regular school day, only with Pokemon instead of actual humans, the history teacher talks about famous Pokeumans instead of famous humans, and the science teacher has us toying with Pokeuman technology, which is FAR more advanced than human technology. The 4th bell rings. "Looks like you're home free," says Daniel, finishing off the last bite of his sandwich, "I've still got History." "Good luck," I comment to him.

As I walk through these hallways that forbid me to find my dorm, I overhear a voice in the quiet hallway. "Aw, baby had enough? You need to learn to man up, Ford." I trail the voice, ending up in a random hallway. I see a Houndoom, a Vileplume, and a Raichu. "You stay out of this!" growls the Raichu. "Make me," I retorted, squinting my eyes. I had been teased enough times to come up with a good comeback on a whim. He looks at the others. "Come on guys," he says, "It's not worth the trouble the second time." "Then why do it the first!" I say to them as they angrily sulk by me.

I look forward, and find a Furret standing in the corner, staring at the apparent awesomeness that is me. "Don't worry, they're gone," I say, trying to reassure the Furret.  
"Well, thanks anyways."  
"No problem," I say as I look towards the clock, "You better get going if you don't wanna be late." "Yeah," he responds in a lonely tone.

I then found and went into my dorm and played whatever video games and searched whatever on the Inter-webs. Pretty soon, Daniel, then Elizabeth followed by Nicholas came in, and so did curfew, too, and all of us went to bed quickly after.

Little did we know what tomorrow would hold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, all you peeps should find out why the title of this series is called "A Little Bit of Family Time" in the next chapter.  
> ~GamerStories


	3. The Actual Start

"Wake up! Come on, sleepyhead, wake up!" I open up my eyes.  
  
"Nick, calm down, it's Saturday," I say. I look at the alarm clock, "It's only 7:30."  
  
"Exactly! Time for breakfast!" He says, before exiting the room. I barely got out of bed, even with the help of Daniel. Me, Daniel, and Elizabeth, all slowly and groggily raced as best we could to the cafeteria. We arrived, and everyone got breakfast. Daniel was heading over to a random table, probably to meet someone, so, naturally, I followed. We sat down, I had few bites while Daniel was sitting there, joking around with an Aggron, an Umbreon, and a Lucario. And then, suddenly, out of the blue, something very peculiar happened. Something starts buzzing in my back pocket. I check my phone, and sure enough, the contact "Mom" was on the screen. "Excuse me, I've gotta go," I say after I put the phone away. They nodded.  
  
I found the bathrooms on the opposite side of the cafeteria (hopefully that doesn't suggest anything about their food,) and I entered. Thankfully, no one was there as everyone was presumably eating. But just in case, I walked in and closed one of the stalls. I called her back. She answered.  
  
  
"Thank god you're alive, David; Where are you?" I heard the door banging. She was heavily breathing into her flip-phone.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't-," I said before being interrupted by her.  
  
"Where exactly are you-"  
  
I then noted someone shouting, "We know you're in there, Kerland! Just come out and nothing bad will happen!"  
  
I heard her curse into her phone. "Just know that we won't be home for a while when you return, okay?"  
  
"Why? Where are you going?"  
  
She sighed, "They're taking me."  
  
"Taking you where?"  
  
"...Area 51."  
  
I then made out that the door protecting her had crashed, and afterward she then hung up. I put the phone away from my ear, and stare at the screen. I wanted to curl up into a ball, preferably in a hole, and die. _'Why? Why was this happening? Hadn't I gone through enough as is? You know, not being able to see my parents forever?'_ I walked out of the bathroom, devastated.  
  
"Thought I'd have to go into the bathroom myself, you were taking so long," was the first thing I caught when I re-entered the cafeteria.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I grumpily replied. Daniel looks at me funny and then turns around to talk to the others. After our breakfast, Daniel and I head back to our dorm. As we're walking, however, he stops me halfway there.  
  
"What were you doing in there?" he questions.  
  
I rolled my lips, and then proceeded to tell him what happened. He looks at me like I'm an alien after I'm done. "Dude," he says, "We've got to get her back! She's your mother!"  
  
"You don't think I realize that?!" I said, "But what if we fail? What if we should have stayed here? I mean, she's broken out once, why couldn't she do it twice?" Daniel looks toward me as if I was the bad guy, the crazy ax-murderer.  
  
He gets close to me, "I realize that I'm not the boss of you, but this is what she would've wanted. You," he responds while poking me at the chest, "should know that of all people."  
  
The rest of the day was supposed to be good, you know, being out of classes, but my mind was bickering towards each other. I was like the messenger of two landlords sending letters, about to go to war. I wanted to fight back, but if I did, then *whack* would my head go. But if I didn't a war would start because I didn't do anything. And in this case, it was either the ' _Stay here,'_ landlord or the _'Go with Daniel,'_ proprietor.  
  
_'Go, that's what your mother wanted you to do.'  
  
'That's what the Pokextinction wants to think, to make you fall into their trap.'  
  
'She's your mother!'  
  
'She was also in a prison once, but now she's not, your point?'  
  
'She needs my help!'  
  
'No she doesn't. You're nothing. You're a nobody. You're weak and a loser.'  
  
'Am not.'  
  
'In your dreams.'_  
  
That was me the entire day. Daniel kept giving me the evil eye, and after I explained it to my roommates, Nicholas sided with Daniel, but Elizabeth seemed neutral.  
  
"You always never take sides, Elizabeth," Nicholas commented.  
  
Night soon overtook the day after a good couple of rounds of SSBB. Daniel said that he'd be going to the bathroom. A knock came onto our door. I got up and opened it, only to be greeted by Daniel.  
  
"What took you so long?" I asked. He replied by laying out a bunch of supplies, food, water bottles, and other stuff on the bottom part of his bunk bed. "What's this for?" I ask.  
  
He looks at me with a smirk. "We're busting out of here tonight." We all stare at him.  
  
"Well, if we are actually going to-night, then we need to wait until the 'curfew' people are done with their shift," Nicholas adds in. Just as whispers that, another knock is knocked. Daniel says a minor curse and starts to hide the supplies by flipping the blanket over them. Elizabeth opens the door. "Curfew in 10 minutes," the Haunter says after surveying the scene of our room. She turns and walks out.  
  
"Whew," Daniel says.  
  
"Looks like we're in the clear," Nicholas says.  
  
"Speaking of which," Daniel puts in, "Davidson, are you going or not?"  
  
I sigh, "Does look like I have a choice?"  
  
He shrugs, "Not really."  
  
"Well, if you're going, we're going too," Nicholas says. Elizabeth, Daniel, and I all turn to his vicinity. "Look, I honestly don't care about getting in trouble if it means keeping you guys safe."  
  
Elizabeth sighs, "Well, if you're all going, I guess you're gonna need someone with wits to keep them alive."  
  
"Then it's decided! We're all going!" Daniel exclaims.  
  
"How are we gonna get out?" I ask. Daniel answers silently, yet again, by unlocking the window and popping it open. We all sneak out and set out on our soon-to-be grand adventure.  
  
We all, after a decent period of walking, set up a fire with the help of Daniel's lighter and made a small camp. We all lied on the cold and unforgiving ground, and Elizabeth and Nicholas went to sleep, with Nick somewhat snoring. Daniel looks at me, sorta smiling.  
  
"So, what are the plans for tomorrow?" he asks.  
  
I laugh, "You don't know?"  
  
He shrugs while chuckling, "Eh, you know me, I dive into stuff recklessly head first."  
  
"Well, I thought that we might go over to my grandparents' house, first, then head over to Area 51 hopefully in time," I say, trying my best to fight the temptation to go asleep.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
A moment of silence falls, but not for long, as I say, "Well, good night, I guess."  
  
He nods, "You too."  
  
I lay down, and soon, darkness peacefully takes over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after this chapter, you should be seeing a lot more action-adventure.  
> My characters, story, and base belong to me!  
> To bigger and better stories! ~GamerStories


	4. Preparations

"Are we there yet?"

  
"We're getting closer."

  
"...Are we there yet?"

  
"We're almost there."

  
"Are we-"

  
"Could you please not?!"

We edge closer and closer to my house. After an elongated five minutes of walking and everyone shutting up, we saw it. "Thar she blows..." I said. We saw our house, and unfortunately, police cars in front of it. I turn to Elizabeth and Nicholas and say,

"Now look, you two are gonna have to hide somewhere until I say, 'Okay guys, you can come out,' okay?" They nod and stay put. I and Daniel lock stared and walked to the house.

"Uh, excuse me, but is there any way we can get through there?" I ask a police officer.

He peers at me with the menacing sunglasses and says, "Sorry kid, but ain't nobody getting in, and ain't nobody getting out 'till we're done."

"Okay then," I say before backing up. He grunts, and soon afterward looks back and continues to "investigate" the scene while lazily eating his glazed doughnut.

"Well then," I whisper to Daniel, "Looks like we're gonna have to do Plan B?"

"What's Plan B?" he mutters back.

I grin at him, "Stealth."

We round the house. Luckily, there wasn't anybody around the back, and we weren't noticed sneaking to the back. We jump over the fence and enter my house via the backdoor. As we entered the house, we heard the sounds walkie-talkies going off and of voices. I put a finger up to my lip towards Daniel to signify to be silent. He nods back. We tip-toe around the house, careful not to be seen or heard by the cops. We, somehow, manage to make it to my bedroom, and quietly open, enter, and close the door.

"So, what do we get from here?" Daniel asks in a quiet tone.

"I'll get what we need," I whisper back as I grab a pocket knife, my hoodie to cover myself from being noticed as a Pokeuman. Speaking of which, I unrolled my sleeve to see how things were going. Sure enough, my arms and legs and somewhat of my chest were completely like a Chesnaut's, and I was even beginning to grow a tail and the shield too. It was difficult, but possible to not be noticed as one. Soon afterward, we rounded to the actual scene of the crime, my parent's bedroom. We sneaked around police guards, and got some cash, and headed out of there.

"Alright, where now?" Daniel questions.

I point towards a door. We wait until no cops are in sight, and tip-toed to the room. We silently and slowly opened the door, went in, and slowly closed.

"What are you gonna do in here?" he asks.

I look toward him, grin, and pull out something of important use to us: my father's car keys. He looks at me, duly impressed, and says, "Never mind then."

We get inside the Hummer and start up the car.

"Isn't this gonna alert the police?" Daniel inquires.

"I sure hope it doesn't," I say, unsure of what I'm doing. Sure enough, police came running in through the door, shouting, "There they are!" and "Get 'em!"

I curse, open the garage door via a quick push of the "Garage Door" button, put the car shift into reverse, and floored it.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?!" Daniel yells at me.

"Nope!" I answer. We get out into the parkway, Daniel puts the car into forward, and I drive off into the sunset. After a moment, we take a sharp turn into the forest.

"I think we lost 'em," Daniel said.

"I think you're right," I comment as I pop out the door. "Alright guys, you can come out!" I yell. After a few moments I hear rustling coming from the bushes. I turn and see Nicholas and Eliz.

"What did you do?!" Elizabeth asks me.

"Somethin' stupid," Daniel answers. I glare at him, and said, "Well, now it looks like we can finally go to my grandparents' house."

We all get the Hummer and start driving. After a while, we stopped at my grandparents' home. I heard when I braked, "So, what now?"

I turned around and said, "You two stay in here." Nicholas huffs and looks away from me.

"What about me?" Daniel asked.

I look toward him and say, "If you want to." He shrugs and gets out with me. We walk up to the garage door.

"So, why are we here?" Daniel asks.

"Well, my grandfather died when I was like, ten," I replied.

"Yeah, I remember that," he says as he drifts off.

"And my grandmother never got rid of his stuff. Probably because she was too sentimental about them."

"So, we're here to tell her that she needs to get rid of his stuff?"

"No, we're here to take some stuff off him," I say after a few mistrials of the lock combination to the door. It finally opens up. "Let's hope she didn't hear that," I whisper as we head in.

"She probably did, so we probably need to hurry. So, in that case, what are we looking for exactly here?" said Daniel. I answer by heading over to the cluster of my stuff I used to have when I was, like, five.

He asks, "She never got rid of those, too?"

"Guess so," I answer. I pick item after item. I finally pick out what I'd been looking for: my handy-dandy metal baseball bat.

"Nice," he comments when I throw him the bat.

"That's not all we're after," I say. I walk over to a wall--more specifically--the wall with a board plastered with guns. Pistols, handguns, shotguns, whatever an old and lucrative man wanted.

"...You sure about this?" he quizzes.

I turn around and respond, "I always know what I'm doing." I turn back to the wall, trying to decide what to choose. I pull out one of the handguns. "Colt Anaconda..." I mutter as I read the gun's label. I perk up as I hear a "RIP!" I turn around, wide-eyed, wondering what happened. Daniel kinda blushes before turning around to his back.

"Well, it wasn't my fault the spikes grew!" he says while the yellow and purple ovals grow off his back, just like an Ariados. I feel bad, considering how tough it must be to have knubs for hands and feet. I stopped feeling compassionate when I heard stomping footsteps.

"Crap, that's my grandmother!" I mutter, then yell "Run!" We sprinted to the Hummer, got in, and jump-started the car just as a grumpy-looking old lady appeared from the garage door that leads to the interior of my grandmother's home. We go backwards and leave.

"You just can't seem to catch a break, can you?" Elizabeth asks.

I give a fake, obviously-suppose-to-mock-her laugh, and soon speed off at around 100 miles an hour to Area 51.

"800 miles to go," Daniel says.

"All the more reason to floor it," I answer. We soon make it to Indianapolis, IN, then to Springfield, IL, then to lastly Columbia, MO before stopping for the night.

"Dang, we made to four-hundred miles already," Daniel says as he kicks back his seat, ready to fall asleep like everybody else in the car.

"Yeah, and I'm hoping we'll be able to get there," I say, slowly being lulled to sleep as well.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, we still gotta get her back alive preferably," he says, his non-existent teeth now had fangs which scraped against each other. (Yeah, it gets annoying.)

I chuckle, "I never get ahead of myself."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, darkness, once again, claims me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is longer than normal, but that's because the dialogue keeps changing perspectives a lot.  
> And I decided to add in how they're transformation's coming along, just because I figured someone would like to know.  
> And I hope you like where this is going, however there's going to be a lot more action/adventure (and maybe a bit of mature content).  
> ~GamerStories ;P


	5. The City and The High-Life

"How many more miles?"  
  
"250."  
  
"Good, we can stop here for a break," I say as I slam the brakes.  
  
"Thank Arceus!" Nicholas groaned as he exited the car, "I'm starving!"  
  
"We all are," I mumbled towards him before asking Daniel where we are.  
  
"Salt Lake City, Utah," he replied.  
  
"Well, might as well, look for a place to eat," I say.  
  
"Where?" Daniel inquires, "We've got two Pokeumans that WILL be noticed if we go into a restaurant."  
  
"Fine then, I'll go to a store and stock up there," I say.  
  
I head over to a nearby Dollar General and fish out the 50 bucks I had. The clerk there nodded at me. Thank God he was too oblivious to notice a huge bulging shield that was covered on my back, and the mittens I had on. I walked to the grocery isles, and got some snacks, like gummies, chocolates, crackers, and whatever else needed little preparation. I also got one of those huge water tanks.  
  
"Alright, that'll be $14.35," he says, smiling.  
  
"Thank you," I say rather quickly, trying to get him from finding out anything. I exit the building with a bag of food and water and walk over the car. I put the stuff in the trunk, but not before hearing, "Hey, kid! Come over here for a second!" I look around while lugging off the water bottle. I find an old and apparently homeless man by the Dollar General. He seemed to be selling old junk. I walk over to him, cautiously, and ask, "Yes?"  
  
He smiles and says, "Oh just nobody's been around here for a while and I've just got a new item in store!" He picks out through a pile from behind his back, and pulls out a ring. "I just found this laying around! Can you believe it? I mean, who would just leave a ring like this?"  
  
I stare at him, shell-shocked and my jaw dropped. I'd seen that ring before. After all, that's what we learned in Science & Technology: The Humanizing Ring. "I can't believe it too," I mutter. I then ask, "How much?"  
  
He shrugs, and says, "Since it's not that important to me, I'll say...5 bucks?"  
  
"Deal!" I yell, while grabbing the ring and handing the money over. He smiles back and takes the money. 'Luck must love me right now,' I thought. He turns pale. I look at him shocked and asked him what had happened.  
  
He points backward and questions, "Those your parents?" I suddenly feel the barrel of a gun pointed at the back of my neck.  
  
I pinch my lips with my teeth while the Pokextinction thugs said, "Yes, we're his guardian, sir."  
  
He stares at them, trying to analyze if they're lying, then gives up, and says, "Okay."  
  
I calm myself and then turn around quickly, elbow strike the gun out of their hand, and whip out my Colt, all while they're standing there bedazzled. Using my peripheral vision out the corner of my eye, I spot the clerk staring at me, and once I take a gander at my right, pedestrians are caught looking towards my vicinity. I mutter a curse under my breath and start running. Before I reach the city itself, I put on the Humanizing Ring. The roads are a bit busy, so I try to blend in with the crowds, hoping neither the police nor the Pokextinction find. However I had hoped too late. The goons had already spotted me, but they were far away.  
  
' _Maybe if I got in the crowd a little more..._ ' I thought.  
  
But they had a plan for the crowd, too. They pulled out their gun, pointing it skyward, and fired a blank. Their distraction proved well, as the humans quickly began the hunt for their cell-phones. That left me in the spotlight, for the police would think I was the one who fired the blank, and both have the coordination for me. The Pokextinction headed closer towards me. "Please, help us!" I heard being cast around, "A crazy man fired a gun!' Unfortunately, the police came right away, as I presume they were already at the Dollar General by the time the calls had been made. I started running.  
  
I sped past building after building on the sidewalk, bumping into arms and shoulders. Once I took a sharp 180 turn back, I found the two still coming after me. "These guys will not let up," I mutter to myself. The police, thanks to their alarms, caught up right behind me. I look for anything to get away from them. I spot a (Bullet 500) "Fox" motorcycle. "Bingo," I thought aloud in a low volume. I hop on and look behind my back to see if they're gonna even try. The Pokextinction do, by getting into another motorcycle with a double seat. I look back in front of me and put the pedal to the metal.  
  
The sirens get closer. The other motorcycle on my mirror gets closer. The sirens get even closer. I scrunch up my face and take a left turn onto the sidewalk. Pedestrians shove each to get out of my way. I smile. There's no way the police should get to me now. However they do. they swerved left and right to dodge the traffic. The thugs too made way over on top of the sidewalk. The person in the back pulled out his gun. I notice that with my mirror, and take another turn into a building, subsequently crashing into a window.  
  
People once again move out of my way. I race past table after table. Waiters scramble and shatter plates. "Sorry!" I yell at them. I then purposefully crash into another window to get out and get greeted by the thugs I once left. I swerve past them, and back onto the road, only to find my back tire had popped. I find a tranquilizer dart where the hole was. I cursed yet again and looked for any other kind of transportation. None. I at the very least get off the motorcycle. I look over and see that the goons were reloading their gun. I look now wildly for a means of transportation. Still nothing. I see that they've got it loaded now, so I do the next best thing. I latch onto a random vehicle.  
  
Too bad the vehicle turned out to be a semi. With one hand holding onto the semi, I jump, and probably because of the new-found strength of a Chesnaut I had, grabbed the top of the cargo the semi-truck had. The thugs had raced towards the semi as well. The one on the back of the double seat jumped onto the semi as well. As an adult, he got on top quite easily and came face-to-face with me.  
  
He pulls out the tranquilizer dart gun, and taunts, "Welcome to the team, we're glad to have you."  
  
I push my teeth together, and comeback, "You haven't gotten me yet."  
  
"We will, very soon," he says as he pulls the trigger.  
  
Somehow, I guess with my extra-sensory 6th sense, dodged the bullet, and swung my arm to cast his stomach into knots. He punches me in the face, making me fall to the ground. I got back, possibly with a bloody nose, and shouted, before I punched him in the stomach again, and elbow-striked the poor guy on the chin. He falls to the ground, probably unconscious, while I focus on getting the driver's seat. I break the side window with a good kick, unlock the door, and shout at him, "Get out if you want to live!" He proceeds to unbuckle and jumps out the passenger's door.  
  
"That was easy," I mutter as I jump-start the truck. I speed across the city. I soon take a jump off a ledge and end up on some docks. I get out, realizing it may not be best to run over innocents.  
  
' _Well, what now?_ ' I ask myself. I then get on a speedboat and start the boat to make way back to the Hummer. With any luck, the police would've been lost before I got to the docks, and they wouldn't know i got on a speedboat in the first place. But things never go my way. The other Pokextinction member turned out to have brought company, and not a very likable company at that. They sped towards my boat. I could see them just by turning my head 90 degrees. Apparently, she brought 3 others, and they all got off onto my boat, one at a time. They all made a fist, and started punching their hand. I slow down my breathing and start thinking.  
  
Nothing. I look back up. Maybe, just maybe, a move would come naturally? Just as I think that, I remember. There's nobody else here. I really could use a helping hand to turn the tables. I smirk and remove the ring. There now was an almost Chesnaught were I was. They now looked at me.  
  
I ran towards them, and rolled, making their face come into contact with my shield. It proved effective, like the one I hit backed up, and consequently fell off the boat. I lashed out my tail, sweeping another thug's legs out from under him. I then moved onto the next man, only to be welcomed by a knocker straight to the face yet again. I thank the favor by rapidly punching him in the torso hit after hit. She then stops the boat, as my boat was moving automatically, and leaps over to my boat. I calm myself and look at her. She grins and removes her ring. "Houndoom, how predictable," I tell her off.  
  
"All the more chance to tear you apart," she says. I think, ' _Fighting is effective against Dark_...' And soon, all-be-it I don't know how it happened, Hammer Arm came to mind. I close, think very hard about Hammer Arm, and then yell, "Hammer ARM!" She then makes a gracious fall off the boat.  
  
"This won't be last of me, you hear!" she angrily shouts. I get back in the boat, turn it to manual, and floor it in hopes of finding my car again. I eventually parked once I was out of Salt Lake City's territory and exited the boat onto a marshland-ish bank. I see a road, and then start walking across it.  
  
I thought I'd never been as happy to see a Dollar General as I did at that time. And thank God, I saw a Hummer there too. I sprint towards it, and get in.  
  
"Where'd you disappear to?" I hear from Nick.  
  
"It's a long story..." I say.  
  
We drove off around Salt Lake City, hopefully never having to go there again, and drove the day away. "This where we stop?" I ask.  
  
"Well, I guess, unless you wanna go through this cave at night," Daniel replies.  
  
"Nah, we got time," I yawn.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gettin' that way too," Daniel says as he puts up his phone, "Can't believe you went through all of that; By your lonesome as well."  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Same," I say before I drift away yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for fall and allergies!  
> But anyways, that's all that I really wanted to talk about for this desc. :P  
> ~GamerStories


	6. The Cave of Nightmares

"So, this is the only obstacle left?" I ask.  
  
"Well, after that, we've got a 2-mile walk, if you think you're up to that-" Daniel says before I interrupt his snide remark.  
  
"Let's just get this done," I hear from Nicholas.  
  
"Agreed," says Elizabeth. We walk into the cave.  
  
I pick out the flashlight I looted from a Pokextinction goon. I found a stick on the side of a cave. I picked it out and tried to use friction to light it up. We walk forward.  
  
I hear someone shout. I look behind me, only to find Nicholas groaning. I look down and find that he stepped in some mud. "Man up," I say. We continue walking forward, but not until we found a fork in the road, with 3 paths.  
  
"So, which way?" Daniel asks. I was about to open my mouth, but I hear a button being pushed. The ground starts shaking. I look up, and see the ceiling is- coming down on us?! "MOVE!" I yell. We run into a corridor. The ceiling collapses.  
  
I bring out the flashlight. "You okay?" I ask, hoping someone was by me.  
  
"Yeah," I hear Daniel say. I turn around to the only way we can go to now. Forward.  
  
"..."  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
"You can hear that as well?" I ask.  
  
"Seems like a creepy laugh."  
  
"Let's just keep going," I say, shrugging it off. I turn back forward, only to come into contact with nothingness. But I know something's there. I hear the giggle again. Then out of the blue, I hear a shout. Darkness soon takes over my vision.  
  
***Nicholas' POV***  
  
Darkness. It's all I see. But I continue walking. ' _Wish I had gotten that torch rather than Elizabeth_ ,' I thought. I leaned against the wall, hoping to find another stick to light up. Fortunately, I do. I use Discharge on it, and it lights up. I grab it with  
  
my mouth, as I have no hands, and tilt my head 90 degrees to hold it upright. I continue walking. I come across a point where Davidson and Daniel's path comes into mine.  
  
"Nice," I think aloud. After going along their path for a while, I see a black-haired teen, standing. It almost looks like he's having a mid-seizure, with his head bobbing left and right sporadically.  
  
"Davidson?" I inquire. He turns his, creepily, and uncovers his mouth to reveal razor-sharp teeth. His eyes are in a deep-bloodshot state. I get a calming chill, and fall to the ground, unconscious.  
  
***Elizabeth's POV***  
  
I hear a blood-curling scream. ' _I hope everybody's okay_ ,' I think. I traverse forward, torch in my hand the best I can. After a decent amount of walking, I come into contact with a circular room, just like the one we were split up at.  
  
"Thank God!" I hear. I turn around, only to be tackled by Daniel.  
  
"What happened?!" I asked.  
  
"It's David, something's not right with him," he responds, "I think he got Nicholas too."  
  
"What do you mean 'got?'" I asked.  
  
"No time," he mutters as he grabs me run down the only hallway in front of us, away from Nicholas and Davidson. We run together, but not before being interrupted by a rude tripwire, tripping up Daniel.  
  
"Heh, got you Pokextinction scum!" I hear being shouted. I look behind us while Pulling Daniel back up. A Gengar appears, a flashlight in his hands, ready to attack. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, we're not Pokextinction, kid," I hear Daniel say.  
  
"And how can I trust you?" I hear the Gengar retort, "You guys were probably looking for me, anyways."  
  
"No, we weren't; We were looking for my friend's mother, thank you very much."  
  
"Oh yeah? And who's this 'friend' you're talking about?"  
  
"His name's Davidson,." Daniel answers.  
  
"Uh, guys?" I ask.  
  
"What?" they both ask, clearly angered.  
  
"We need to go. Now," I say, hearing the giggles I heard before the scream.  
  
"Crap," I hear Daniel mutter, obviously hearing the giggles as well.  
  
"What does that mean?" the Gengar asks.  
  
"It means that they're coming after us, let's go!" Daniel says.  
  
"Who? Whose coming after us?" he asks while we're running.  
  
"I don't know, but they're deadly!" Daniel answers.  
  
The giggles start appearing more and more frequently behind us. We keep running faster. I guess adrenaline really does work.  
  
"Guys, I can see the light!" Daniel appoints.  
  
I look up and, sure enough, there was at the end of the cave. "Come on, just a little more!" I yell. We finally make it out into the sunlight. The only problem is, there's a 200-foot drop where the area over the edge is. I look back, and Nick and Davidson  
  
are still running to us, however, it seems like the closer they get to the light, the more normal they appear.  
  
"Well, what now?" I ask.  
  
"I have an idea, but it's pretty risky," the Gengar states.  
  
"It's better than jumping off here!" Daniel states.  
  
Davidson and Nicholas lash out the cave, poised to strike us. However, just as they're getting ready to attack, it seems like little souls leave their bodies and head back into the cave. When I look back towards them, they are just standing there,  
  
blinking.  
  
***Back to Davidson's POV***  
  
"Ugh man, what happened?" I asked.  
  
"You looked like your body was taken over by demons or something," Elizabeth says.  
  
Nicholas, clearly shrugging her comment off, said, "Nice try, Elizabeth, but seriously, how?"  
  
She huffs, crosses her arms, and mutters, "I wasn't joking."  
  
"So, what are we gonna do?" I ask after everyone told me and Nick what had happened.  
  
Daniel and the Gengar looked at Elizabeth.  
  
She gets up. "Ice- BEAM!" she says while a line of frost emits from her mouth. A path of ice forms onto the mountain, safely creating a way down the mountain. She floats down the path, making the way longer. We follow behind, trying desperately not to slip and fall.  
  
We eventually make it down to ground level.  
  
"Nobody's hurt?" she asks as the bridge start to melt away because of the sun.  
  
"Nobody's hurt," the Gengar replies.  
  
"Speaking of which," Daniel asks, "What's your name?"  
  
"Joshua," he answers.  
  
"Well, then, welcome to the team, Joshua," I say, stretching out my hand for a handshake.  
  
He takes the hand. I nod, and we start walking, continuing our grand adventure.  
  
"Just 2 more miles of this," I keep muttering to myself, "Just two more miles, and then I can get my mother back."  
  
We make to 1 mile before the sun starts to set.  
  
"Why not make the base here? It'd be kinda obvious if we slept right next to the base anyway," Nicholas said.  
  
"Alright," I stated, "We're making the base here."  
  
I got out the sleeping bags from my backpack, and everyone got in theirs and slept. I look awkwardly at Josh, and say, "Listen, I wasn't expecting another-"  
  
"That's fine," he says. He lays down, and soon start ripping out snores.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I down stare at everybody sleeping, and get down into my bag, and begin drifting away from reality. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, but I had some stuff to do, so this one was kinda rushed, but I hope you still enjoy this nonetheless!  
> (I was also getting slightly burned out from writing too.)  
> I also decided to put in a new character, and I went a little bit horror-themed for Halloween. ;P  
> Hope you all have a fantastic week as per the usual! ~GamerStories


	7. All's Well, Ends Well

"Wake up, David, today's the big day!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Ow!" I yelled as I woke up.  
  
"Finally," I hear come from Josh.  
  
I get up from my sleeping bag. I ask everyone if they're ready.  
  
Daniel says, "We're all ready, it's just we're worried about you."  
  
"I'm fine," I say as I pack up my stuff and head in the direction of the base. They follow.  
  
We make it over near the base. I sneak over to a back door, and knock on it.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I hear being whispered.  
  
"Shh-" I mutter back.  
  
The door opens, and a female head pops out. I back up within the small space between the door and the wall. She shrugs, and starts to close the door. However, just before she closed the door, and leaped out from the nook and performed Hammer Arm on her poor little body. Needless to say, she was knocked out cold.  
  
"Come on," I mutter to the group.  
  
We sneak into the hallways, I trying to hide the body somewhere, only to come into contact with another problem: the security cameras. ' _Crap_ ,' I think.  
  
Joshua, as if he was able to read my mind, said, "Don't worry; I can disable these."  
  
"How?" I ask.  
  
He smirks, and suddenly transformed into thin air with the snap of two of his fingers. We look wildly for him. I hear the sound of the camera moving around. I look over, thankfully out of its sight, to see it spontaneously spasm out. It stopped after a while, then out of the blue, the Gengar reappeared.  
  
"Feint attack," he says, still grinning.  
  
I comment, "Nice," before checking our vicinity.  
  
Only a man was strutting down the hallway. I shushed them quiet while I picked out the baseball bat from my backpack and handed it to Joshua. Luckily he got the memo. Josh teleported to behind his back and backhanded him in the head with the bat. He went back to hand me back the bat.  
  
"Nah, man, you're only one of three who currently have hands," I said, as I looked at Daniel, who currently, was almost a complete Ariados.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he commented as he noticed I was staring at him.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
We continued down the hallway, coming to a set of stairs leading downward. I say, "I guess this is the basement."  
  
"I guess you're right," Josh said. I was almost tempted to chuckle, but I realized that we'd already drawn too much attention to ourselves.  
  
We continued to trek down the basement, coming into contact with- experiments? At least, that's what I thought it was. Pokeumans, or maybe voluntary Pokextinction, in glass tanks filled with some type of green gel.  
  
"This is really screwed up," Daniel says. You should have seen his face when we got to the Pokeumans in the cages. Lord knows what Pokextinction did to them, especially when they were begging for us to let them free.  
  
"We'll let all of you free, just as long as you can keep quiet, okay?" I asked them all.  
  
They all agreed, and we went to work trying to break the locks. They all thanked us as soon as we did. I looked at anybody in the group. Joshua volunteered to bring them all back to the outside world. "Thanks," I mutter to him.  
  
"No problem," he whispers back. He walks off, a trail of different Pokeumans following his literal footsteps.  
  
"Now it's just us," Nicholas said.  
  
"Yup," I answered as I advanced onward. There were even more guards, thankfully most of them were just being lazy. ' _Maybe if I could just get one of them to come and pick them off one by one?_ ' I thought to myself. I focused on trying to lure one of the guards.  
  
' _Come here, you know you want. It won't hurt, I promise. Just come over here. Please!_ ' I tried to use telepathy. Somehow, it managed to work. A random guard walked over to our location. He turned at walked over the T-intersection, now away from the guards' lines of sight. That was a bad idea for him: Nicholas performed Thunder Wave and paralyzed him.  
  
That, unfortunately, roused suspicion with the other guards. I muttered a curse and whipped out my Colt. I wasn't going to kill, but I was still going to use the element of surprise while I still had it.  
  
They rounded the corner, and I leaped out, fired a bullet not at their direction as a distraction, and Hammer Arm'ed the ground to try and immobilize them for awhile. Nicholas paralyzed a few of them, Elizabeth use Ice Beam, and Daniel used a bit silk, as odd as those words come out of my mouth, to tighten up the last of them. However, they had already sounded off the alarm. The familiar red light started spreading throughout the corridor, and the speakers, on full blast, were ordering commands.  
  
"Run! We'll fend them off! You go grab your parents!" Daniel yelled. I silently agreed by running.  
  
Time seemed to have slowed down. I looked behind my shoulder. I saw the goons chasing after them. They were doing a good job defending themselves, but there were too many Pokextinctionists. I looked back forward.  
  
I soon become dizzy and almost drop to the ground. "Come on, not right now. Please, any time else but now," I mutter. I notice a fluctuation in my height, gradually. I remember. Sure enough, I hear my hoodie and the back of my pants splitting open. It was embarrassing, I'll admit, but I found that keeping the Pokextinction off was important. I continued running. And running. And running.  
  
Finally, the only thing stopping me and my mother was this door. I ran towards it, and, using my new-found shield, burst into the room as a full-on Chesnaught. But I had been too late.  
  
I look up from the left-overs of the door, to find my mother, father, and little brother all in despair, tied up with ropes in chairs. I move towards them, only to hear the click of a gun. I look over, and spot a man who I'd say was in his mid-thirties at least, walking up to me, but staying a good distance back.  
  
"Well, well, well, look at what we have here; A teenager, trying to be a good Samaritan and save his family. How very _courageous_ of you. But unfortunately, your time ends here," said the raspy, old-man voice from which I assume the boss.  
  
"What in the hell is going on in here?!" my dad inquires.  
  
"Shut up!" the boss replied, "You'll get out of here soon enough."  
  
I stand there, calmly. Somehow, I just know it, I'll get out of this along with my family. Then, just as I suspected, I heard- wings flapping? I turn to the door, just as everyone else did. Then, all of a sudden, my face becomes engulfed by millions of different Pokeumans. ' _Alright, now what?_ ' I think. Once the crowd escapes my face, I see Joshua, yet again. "Thanks," I say back to him.  
  
He smiles, and says, "No problem."  
  
Elizabeth, Nicholas, and Daniel soon appeared too. We all turned back to the Pokextinction boss. We clearly knew he was overwhelmed, but he didn't give up. He still held up his gun and threatened, "I can still shoot this thing, with or without any of you lot!"  
  
I smirk. "Let's see you do that."  
  
He taunts, "Careful of what you say."  
  
He pulls the trigger. Time yet again slowed down. I saw the bullet coming straight for me. I knew its exact location, and therefore I could easily dodge it. I leaned my head over the left, and time went back to normal again. the bullet flew right past me. As soon as I turn back however, I whip my gun, and point it at his knee.  
  
I reluctantly put my finger into the trigger. I squinted. Is this a good idea? If I didn't pull the trigger, I would die. If I did pull the trigger, however, I would be possibly guilty for murder.  
  
I pinched my teeth together and tightened my grip as I hesitatingly pulled the trigger.  
  
He fell to the ground in agony. As awkward as it was I rushed to his side. I plugged his wound with my hand, stopping the blood flow. "Someone get stitches, band-aids, anything!" I pleaded. Everyone, realizing the severity of this situation, began scrambling to find any medical supplies. Elizabeth managed to find a thread and a needle. Hopefully this stuff is bio-medical. I, obviously grossed because of my squeamishness, stitched together his wound. Once it was done, I got up and headed to my family.  
  
"Why, did you do that?" he asked, "You know I can just kill you, so why not kill me, right here, right now?"  
  
I stopped walking away from him. I clenched my fists and started walking away from him yet again. I bent down to untie the rope. Unfortunately it was a lot harder than it sounds with claws. Wait, I have claws; I could rip through these lickety-split. I cut off the rope. They all rose up to me. My mom looked at me, straight in the eyes.  
  
"Son?" she questioned.  
  
I blushed a bit. She totally knew it was me after that, and she showed that she knew by giving me a hug.  
  
Dad gave her a look like she was insane. But we all heard what the boss still had to say: "Bah, you may think you've all won, but I've still got at least one trick up my sleeve."  
  
We all turn and stare at him. We pull out a device with only a red button on it. I get a chill down my spine; I knew what he was going to do. He grins, and says, "Sayonara." He pushes the button.  
  
The alarms went off yet again, only this time inside this room as well. "CALL FOR EVACUATION! THIS BASE WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN: FIVE MINUTES!" the speakers say.  
  
"Break a leg," he says.  
  
We all look at him with distaste, then we realized we should get running. I picked them up thanks to my new arms, and sprinted out of the room quickly.  
  
The alarms are going off like crazy. Everyone, even the few survivors of the Pokextinction, were running to the exit. I see the unconscious laying there. Even though they are bad, I still felt bad literally leaving them for dead. Knowing my subconscious would eat away at me if I didn't, I grabbed as many of them as I could. The other Pokeumans saw me, and a few of them started dragging along the bodies as well.  
  
"THIS BASE WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN: 3 MINUTES! ...2 MINUTES!"  
  
I ran even faster with the adrenaline I had just gotten. We already had made it up the stairs, only to be lost on a completely different floor. We followed the Pokextinction to the door.  
  
"1 MINUTE... 30 SECONDS..."  
  
We were so close to the door.  
  
"10, 9, 8..."  
  
We slammed open the door, only to be greeted by a Flygon, a Pidgeot, and a couple of other winged Pokeumans.  
  
"Get on our back!" they cawed. We didn't have time to argue, I just laid the bodies on one of them, and hopped onto the Flygon along with my family.  
  
The other Pokeumans were already being held and on the backs of the Pokeumans, and the PRT already took flight. The Flygon, took a running start, however, we could still hear the countdown.  
  
"4, 3, 2..."  
  
"FLY!" I screamed at him.  
  
He soared through the sky. Just as I looked back, the entire inside of the building had been consumed by the flames, and the ring in my ears was indescribable.  
  
We were flying through the skies. I was busy contemplating what happened to the boss. Perhaps he had already made it out of there. I mean, he knew the base at the back of his hand. At least, I hope.  
  
"Now, normally I would take you right back to the base this instant, but instead since you've got, you know, your parents-" the Flygon was interrupted.  
  
"Hey!" my little brother shouted, "I'm here too!" I was surprised that he didn't even talk until now. But it was a lot to go through, I knew that, and I was proud of him for that.  
  
The Flygon continued, "- _and_ your little brother, I was going to take you fellas home. Where is it you live?"  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My mom told him the address, and we sailed through the open blues. I slowly shut my eyes and smiled: I was going to have a story to tell everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, besides the epilogue, this is the final chapter.  
> Now, as far as making this series, I enjoyed it, at least when I had time to write it. When I had to write a chapter in such little time, well, you can obviously see for yourself when I had little time to write.  
> Anyways, I plan on making a story on All Hallo's Eve, so make sure to keep an eye up for it!  
> ~GamerStories


	8. Epilogue

The Flygon, after quite a while, landed in the backyard of our home, trying not to be seen. We slid off his back and walked to our home. Mom opened the door, and invited everyone but the Flygon, as he couldn't fit through the door, inside. Dad and my brother sat at the table.

"Alright," my Dad said, "What happened?"

I explained everything to him. About Pokeumans, their history, and my adventure to rescue my parents. My father just sat there, soaking up and trying to process the information.

"So, you're stuck like this?" he asked.

"Well, there is one remedy," I replied, pulling out stuff from my backpack. I finally found the Humanizing Ring, and handed it to him. "This ring here transforms me back to a human for as long as I wear it. Other than that, not really."

He was touching the ring as if he was baby learning how to grab. Mom suddenly steps in front of me.

Dad, for which I assume he knew what was going to happen next, asked, "What now?"

She takes off her ring, only to transform into another Chesnaught. Dad, at this point immune to shell-shock, stood there. It probably was difficult, figuring out your wife was a Pokeuman. We all stood and sat in silence.

Tap, tap, tap. We all turn around, only to see the Flygon tapping at the window. He then pointed at his wrist, as if he had a watch. I turn around to them. They are all staring at me. Then, my little brother stands up from his seat and gives me a hug. Dad stands up, and gives me a group hug as well.

"Son," he says, "I still love you because you are still my son. And I won't let anything say anything different about that."

I hug him even tighter. "I still love you too," I say.

Dad lets go, and I soon do too. Then I turn to mom.

"I guess you are a momma's boy, aren't you?" she joked.

"Shut up," I chuckled.

I turn to the door, only to have something grab my leg. I turn back, and find my brother.

He, with a pout-y face, said, "Please, don't go."

I, stressed at seeing my brother like this, bent down, and told that I'd be fine. He asked me if I could I promise that.

I promised.

\--->

I and the Flygon make it to the base.

"Well, this is where I drop you off," he said.

"Guess so."

"Good luck trying to weasel your way out of this one."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it," I said as I enter through the door to my base.

I walk into the base. Some people are staring at me in awe, and others are around gossiping I'm sure about me. I stop once I'm in the middle of a crowd-less large circle. Mr. Howls appears from the crowd and walks up to me.

"Davidson?" he questions.

"Yes, sir?" I inquire back.

"Into my office. Now, preferably," he says sternly.

I notice Daniel, Elizabeth, Nicholas, and Joshua in the office as well. Howls yell to the crowd, "No eavesdropping on our conversation!" He shuts the door.

He slowly walks to his desk. He, once behind the desk, tells us, "I'm honestly not sure what to do with your four."

"What do you mean?" I cautiously asked.

"You saved tons of Pokeumans, yes, but you left the base without our permission," he answered.

"But that wouldn't have mattered!" Daniel argued, "You wouldn't have given us permission even if we asked. That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Daniel," Elizabeth responds.

"But- no, I couldn't," Mr. Howls catches himself.

"But what?" I ask.

Howls, realizing there's no getting out of this one, says "-But you did wipe out one of the Pokextinction's admins, at least, that's what the PRT said. Now, it may not be Mr. X, but it is important to them."

"Which means?" Daniel eagerly asks.

"That means that while you will still be punished, you could very well join the PRT at this point."

We all perked up at that.

"Really?!" Nicholas and Elizabeth said.

"Wait," I said, "What's the punishment?"

"I guess, as your punishment, you can't sign up for a while along with, I don't know, kitchen duties-"

Nicholas groaned.

"-But, I'd say, after a- em, after 2 weeks you could then sign up? If you wanted to, of course," he asked us. Mr. Howls also told us that we would have to work extra hard since we'd have to do both classes and PRT training, but if we really wanted to join, we could.

I answered, "Deal."

Daniel said, "Deal."

"Deal," Nicholas replied.

"Well, since I suppose I don't get the punishment, I'd say, 'Yes!'" responded Joshua

"I'm not confident," said Elizabeth, "However I guess, yes, since why not."

We all got to Dorm 107. Two weeks, even if I did have kitchen duties and might break a few plates, would be plenty of time to get acquainted with my new body. I now had Battle Class and Gym to look forward too.

Maybe this life isn't so bad. My parents are okay with the new me, I'm only punished for 2 weeks, that's not as bad as it sounds, my parents have done a lot worse, and I have PRT just around the corner.

I plopped down onto the bed, ready to fall asleep. As I entered the dream world, I began to have some thoughts. I began thinking about the man at the base. Somehow, I knew he was alive. I didn't know how he made it out, whether he went through a secret passage, or whether he made it on another Pokextinctionist. But one thing's for sure, I knew he was still out there.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And maybe, just maybe, we would cross paths again. I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, whew, this one was tough to make, since I wanted to give this series a happy ending, but I also, as required by the group, had to punish him for leaving the base, but I think I did really well on this!  
> I had two choices, one being this choice of the principal letting them join the PRT, and the other being the principal rejecting them, but a member of PRT writhing to them, saying that they could join if they wanted, and that he would explain everything to Mr. Howls. I honestly preferred the first.  
> Hope you all enjoyed my spin-off! ~GamerStories


End file.
